


Autistic DRV3 Drabbles

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [33]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Akamatsu Kaede, Autistic Gokuhara Gonta, Autistic Saihara Shuichi, Autistic Yumeno Himiko, Crying, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gift Fic, Holding Hands, Multi, Self-Harm, Sensory Overload, Shutdowns, Stimming, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 05:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19594963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring my Danganronpa V3 autistic headcanons: Gonta, Himiko, Shuichi and Kaede.•	Chapter 1: Shuichi has a shutdown and Kaito helps him. (Gen)•	Chapter 2: Gonta has a meltdown out of stress and tells his friends that he is autistic. (Gen)•	Chapter 3: Gonta and Himiko have meltdowns at the same time and Kaede, Shuichi and Kaito help them. (Gen)•	Chapter 4: Kaede asks Shuichi out, and they both reveal their autism to each other. (Kaede/Shuichi)





	1. Chapter 1

Everything is so loud. His ears pound like he’s been to a death metal concert. His eyes burn like he’s out in the sun for the first time in years. His skin prickles, his clothes rubbing against his hair and the tag in the back of his shirt scratching at his neck like a razor. Shuichi shivers, wrapping his arms around himself. He feels awful.

Unfortunately for him, he knows why. It’s something he has experienced countless times in his young life. He is going into a shutdown.

It was all Kokichi’s fault. The annoying brat decided to spend the day jumping out on people, and every scream or cry of shock has gotten more and more painful for Shuichi’s ears. Whenever he turns a corner, he flinches, expecting to be jumped out on too.

Eventually, Shuichi has had enough. Enough of all the noise and his senses overloading on him. so he decides to hide in his room.

But on his way to the dorms he gets pounced on by the Monokubs, and they’re so loud and annoying and won’t leave him alone. He can barely hear them over the static crackling in his ears, and Shuichi just wants to curl up in a ball and cry.

“Hey, leave him alone, you stupid bears!”

Another loud voice makes him flinch, but Shuichi looks up to see Kaito stalking towards him. As the Monokubs get defensive, Kaito wanders over to him and says, “You look awful, man. What’s wrong?”

“I need to… get to my room,” Shuichi mumbles, having to force his words out.

“Okay. Well, come with me.” Kaito puts a hand on his shoulder, but Shuichi flinches away. “Sorry. Do you not wanna be touched?”

Shuichi shakes his head. “No… everything hurts.”

Kaito clearly doesn’t understand, but he lets go. Giving the bears an obscene hand gesture, Kaito walks alongside Shuichi as he heads for the dorms, and he doesn’t know why, but his friend’s presence really helps.

When his hands fumble too much to unlock his dorm door, Kaito takes the key and lets him inside. Forgetting he isn’t alone, Shuichi kicks off his shoes and collapses onto the bed, curling up into a ball.

“Uh, Shuichi, should I go?” Kaito asks.

Shuichi stares at him, feeling like he is trapped inside his own head. “Please… can you stay?”

“Sure thing, man,” Kaito says, sitting beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gonta stands dead still, head bowed and face burning. Tears sting in his eyes, and he wants to scream.

He was meant to help. But he screwed up. He knew this would happen.

All he wanted to do was help Himiko with her magic show; she was glad for the help, and tasked him with being her assistant. And it was such a simple job to help Himiko; all he had to do was move levers and ropes backstage to help her pass off the illusion that she was teleporting. But he screwed up.

He hit the wrong lever and half the stage collapsed, leaving Himiko standing on the stage, her trick ruined, and everyone in the audience stunned. Some, like Kaito and Kokichi, are laughing hysterically, whilst others try to pretend things didn’t just go wrong.

He has to fix this. They can salvage the trick if he moves quickly enough. He knows what to do if something goes wrong…

But he can’t do it. He’s under so much pressure, and he’s totally messed up, and the tears spill down his cheeks. Gonta drops to his knees and sobs, wrapping his arms around himself.

He hears Himiko yelling that the show is cancelled, whilst the other students talk, and it’s all so loud. His brain screams with pain, confusion and guilt swirling around inside his head until all he can do is cry. Gonta is always useless at anything that doesn’t involve bugs. He should have accepted that by now.

Pain crackles through his body, skin tingling and stomaching churning like his guts are on fire. In an attempt to get rid of the pain, Gonta pulls up his sleeve and sinks his teeth into his forearm, biting down hard. He yelps in agony, sniffling as he rocks himself back and forth.

“Gonta, what happened – holy shit!” Himiko shrieks, appearing around the corner. “Gonta?”

He whines at the noise, biting another patch of skin and leaving deep, red marks behind.

“Shit, what’s he doing?!” That’s Kaito, voice shrill.

“Gonta?” Shuichi says.

“Gonta?” Kaede asks.

He wants to tell them to go away, but he can’t. He just cries.

“Are you hurting yourself?”

“Gonta?”

“What’s the matter?”

Everything fades into nothingness, and Gonta screws his eyes up, lost in pain.

When the meltdown finally ends, he finds Himiko, Kaede and Shuichi sat around him. Red marks stand out on his arms from biting himself, his muscles trembling and tears drying on his face.

“Everyone…” he whispers, voice stilted. “Gonta sorry.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Kaede says gently. “Something really bad happened to you. It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah, and don’t worry about my show. Magic goes wrong sometimes.”

Gonta looks at them. Their faces are covered in so much concern… guilt eats away at him. he has to tell them. He can’t just let them see him break and not explain why.

“I… Gonta… autistic.”

The three of them look at each other, and smile.

“Thanks for telling us,” Shuichi says.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck Monokuma. Fuck the Monokubs. Fuck this place.

Kaede grits her jaw, longing to kick Monokuma down the stairs but not fancying getting murdered by him afterwards. But she has to try hard to resist.

Stress bubbles up inside her, and she yells, “Turn it off!”

But the Kubs simply laugh and scamper off whilst singing, leaving them in this awful situation.

This place might not be a school in the sense of the word, but it was built to be just like one. And that means the place is fitted with fire alarms.

She should have seen this coming, but she didn’t.

That fucking bear thought it would be hilarious to torment them all as punishment for not having murdered each other yet. So he set of the fire alarms. And they have been on for an hour and they won’t stop.

In an attempt to escape the noise, the students have gathered outside, but they can still hear it out here. Most of them are just very annoyed and getting headaches, but the noise has proved too much for two of them.

Gonta and Himiko have broken down, and Kaede recognises this behaviour; she’s seen them both have meltdowns before. And she knows any attempts to comfort them are futile, because the meltdowns will only end on their own terms, but she still has to try.

When they both started breaking down, Shuichi took charge and demanded everyone else leave them alone. After a lot of arguing (especially from Tenko, who wanted to be with Himiko but told to go away because she is too loud), the only people left are Kaede, Shuichi and Kaito. And they’re just trying to help.

Gonta keeps biting himself, and Shuichi kneels beside him, trying to offer Gonta ways to stim without hurting himself. With Himiko, who keeps punching herself in the head as she sobs, Kaede ordered Kaito to fetch a pillow, and Himiko presses it against her face, muffling the blows. And the three of them just whisper pointless but soothing things, trying to calm their friends.

Finally, as the alarm still blares, Gonta and Himiko start to calm down. Gonta flops on his side, crying softly, whilst Himiko curls up in a ball. Shuichi fetches an ice pack for Gonta’s bitten arm and Kaede gives Himiko a hug.

And Himiko whispers, “Thank you,” as tears roll down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Shuichi isn’t ashamed of his autism. He just isn’t very… open about it. To be fair, he’s not very open about himself full stop. So it makes perfect sense that he and the others are several weeks into this Killing Game hell (their numbers are dwindling and Shuichi has proven himself a good detective both times they have had a class trial) and none of them know he is autistic. He’s not hiding it… the topic just hasn’t come up.

But when… it happens, he feels like he has to open up about himself. ‘It’ being Kaede asking him out on a date.

“So, the thing is, Shuichi,” Kaede says, finger twisting around a lock of her hair and blushing, eyes focused on the floor. “Um… would you like to go out with me?”

He stares at her, his cheeks going red. Something flutters in his chest, and Shuichi swallows hard. “Go… out with you?”

“Oh, sorry, that sounded really awkward,” she says, giggling awkwardly. “I’ve never been very good at this sort of thing. Uh, you, you don’t have to answer and we can forget this ever happened, if you want.”

Shuichi fiddles with the cuffs of his shirt, so many words churning in his mind but not sure what to say. Kaede is… she was the first friend he made when he woke up in this hellhole. They stick together through everything and he cares about her. And… and she’s really pretty. To be honest, he’s thought about asking her out a few times, but his social skills (or lack thereof) have always scared him out of the idea.

But now all of that doesn’t matter. Because she’s asking him out first. Kaede has a crush on him too.

“No, it’s okay,” he says, really having to focus on what words come out. “Uh, I, I’d…”

He’s not ashamed of his autism, really. He’s just always felt that people he gets close to should know. He’s probably got some internalized issues he needs to work on.

Shuichi clears his throat. “Kaede… I really like you.”

“You do?” she says.

He nods. “Yeah. but… but there’s something you need to know. I, my social skills are wobbly and I’ve got a weird relationship with my senses and eye contact burns, and it’s all because I’m—”

“Autistic,” they say at exactly the same time, his a whisper and hers an excited gasp.

“Huh?” Shuichi takes a step backwards. “How did you…?”

“Because… I’m autistic too,” Kaede whispers, holding out her hand.

Shuichi stares at her, slowly taking her hand. She squeezes, giving him the loveliest smile.

“You are?”

“Uh huh. You don’t need to feel ashamed. There’s nothing wrong with you. But… just so you know, I’m the same. We’re both autistic.”

Slowly, a smile spreads across his face. “We’re both autistic.”

“So… do you want to go out with me?”

Shuichi grins. “I’d love to.”

Kaede laughs, hands flapping in delight, fingers moving like pressing piano keys. “That’s awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
